AATC : Alien
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: An Ancient race of Xenomorphs has taken over the International Space Station but Adam and the others are unaware that there on board so what starts out as a routine maintenance mission soon turns into a fight for survival who will be the one to escape the said Aliens R&R Rated T for blood and gore galore
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Aliens Awaken

_**A/n: **_**Hello and greetings my witch and my boys and girls it's time for another AATC story involving Halloween that's right remember the movie Alien ? Well this story is going to replace the cast of that movie with chipmunks turned human but who you ask ? Wait till ya find out and yes AATC : Doom is going to be next well for the halloween theme also Tony Greyfox frankly I'm not gonna use your characters in the whole story probably in the first chapter but there going to be human much like the chipmunks and chipettes now how's that ? So without further Ado enjoy the first chapter **

**Adam's POV **

My name is Adam and I've been picked for a space mission. I was selected for the NASA space program. Yes! Me and my team were going to ride on the space shuttle, Enterprise, straight to the International Space Station. I would mostly be working on maintenance on the old space station, something that I never liked one single bit. Basically, we were picked by the Russians to ride with them on the shuttle. To be honest, though, it was what I picked. Alvin, Simon, Brittany, Theodore, and Eleanor were also picked besides me, including several Russians whose names I couldn't pronounce. We'd all gone through the training. This was going to be it; no going back now.

Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and I were on our way. We were driven there by FBI agents with a police escort because of one thing: gang violence. Frankly, I didn't blame them.

***

Hours later  
NASA Enterprise Launch Pad

Upon arriving, we saw the shuttle that we would be all riding in. In any case, it took us hours to get suited up. I didn't know who these Russians were, but I was going to find out one way or another. Other than that, I was ready. My suit had various patches on it, including a couple of my own.

The ones that picked us for this maintenance mission on the International Space Station were Erik and Colin.

"Greetings, astronauts," Colin said. "Most of you have seen me and my brother, Erik," he gestured to the portly skunk standing beside him, "throughout your training. This is what you all have been trained for. There are going to be two shuttles: the first one, the Enterprise, which you have already seen and the second one, The Challenger. It's been reconstructed and it's on its way.

"This training has prepared you for various tasks that you're going to be doing while in space. The Russians that you're going with are going to be in a separate shuttle, so they won't be riding with you. The reason for that is basically, it was due to a special request made by the Russian President and our own Prime Minister."

I knew that was the reason as to why. Theodore was finished getting ready. Each of us had to help the other get there oxygen tanks on. We were handed our helmets, issued by NASA. That was fine with me. We headed out of our dressing room.

"Well," I said, "I guess this is it. Once we land on the space station, we should start by checking the systems. Then, if we have time, we can fix up some dinner."

We heard our names being called and we all got up. We saw several Russians. Most of them were male, but some of them were female. Knowing Alvin, he would try to get with at least one of them. Someone had to keep an eye on them. I guess it was up to me.

We took our seats in our shuttle while the Russians took their seats inside their shuttle. We each had our helmets on. We strapped ourselves in. I was at the controls. We were all set.

I could see the sun. I thought back to when I first received the letter from NASA detailing the mission to the International Space Station. I did feel great about it. I knew this was it. I passed up other missions because I had other things to do.

We waited until we got our engines ready to go.

I looked over at Brittany. She was a bit nervous. I patted her hand. "Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. This is going to be fun!" Truth be told, my heart was racing. I relaxed.

I fired up the engines and up we went, soon followed by the Challenger. I put my visor down, as did the others. All we had to do was relax.

Soon the other two rocket fuel tanks were gone, just leaving the main rocket booster. This soon gave way, falling back to Earth.

"All right, set your course for the International Space Station," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The shuttles dock

_**A/n: Welcome back my ghouls goblins and witches I hope that you've enjoyed the first chapter of AATC : Alien and for new readers welcome and enjoy and don't forget to review . Also thanks to my beta reader Marsha Kerr for helping me so enjoy the story **_

**Adam's POV**

Our shuttle soon docked at the ISS, as did the Challenger. Meanwhile, I told the others to grab their stuff and head out to the station. From what we could tell, the station just needed some maintenance. Hardly much, but it was better than nothing.

"All right, everyone, begin working on any systems that are in need of maintenance," I said. "Once your done, report to me for instructions." I too got to work.

After hours of doing a normal systems check, I then decided to run a diagnostic just in case. That was when something came up. However, it was small, so I just passed it off as nothing.

Sure enough, one of the Russians checked the cargo hold to make sure the station was fully stocked. That was when we heard a scream.

Grabbing our weapons, we made our way toward the area where the scream came from. We saw nothing but blood. I thought that some sort of presence was on board .

It was a good thing that the gravity was on since we had removed our space suits. Other than that, most of us were in worrying about what or who could of done this.

Most of the Russians started to point fingers at us, thinking that this was an act of terrorism against "Mother Russia."

"Look," I said, "even if we did do it, the body would have been found already. It's not us."

Brittany and the others agreed and we all walked off so we could cool down. We wanted to continue with this mission so we could head back home.

Of course, I figured that the Russians were looking for systems to repair or things to do, so I waved that off and focused on my work for the moment.

Hours later we all heard a scream coming from the cargo hold on the ISS in a panic we all ran as fast as we could and found nothing but a pool of blood "Oh, no." I said looking around .

None, of the Russians knew what was going on and nor did we find the body . But we did keep on alert should something like this happen.

We all went back to doing repairing systems or doing maintenance on other things upon the station .

"Alright, guys break time" I called and we all walked down toward the mess hall. Where we ate in silence though in the back of my head something was bugging me. I, just wasn't sure as to what .

After dinner we all helped clean the dishes and get to our quarters . I , mostly slept alone but reoccurring dreams started to flood my mind .

I , slept through the night peacefully without anyone disturbing me .

Because ,I knew that tomorrow we would have to do some critical work with the thrusters and also doing our first space walk and talk with NASA, to fill them in on what happened .


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The hunt begins

_**A/n: Hello my minions of the dark and welcome to the third chapter of AATC : Alien now then I'd like to thank my beta reader Marsha kerr for helping me revise the second chapter and yes I will be revising the first chapter of this story as well . In any case though on with the story and be sure to tell me though which halloween themed story you wanna see next cause we have one day left before Halloween gets here **_

**Adam's POV **

We all soon awoke and had breakfast in the messhall . Oddly, though this is what came up that there might be an alien or group of them possibly on the station .

" Look" I said . "It's hard to explain this but if there are then we should be on our guard" . The others nodded in agreement as did the other Russians .

After ,we cleaned up we started to do more maintenance on the station's systems and of course another scream this time deep with in the station. We all saw the samething a pool of blood and no one there .

It , felt like we were being picked off one by one so over the course of the day I reported into NASA to tell them the bad news .

"This is Adam Seville calling NASA control do you read" I said into the mic . Back on earth one of the lead scientists was there and present with his entire team.

"Rodger Seville" he said back. "This is NASA control we read you five by five". "What's your status over?" he asked .

"It's bad up here so far we have had two death's and we think there might be an alien presence onboard the station" I said seeing the pools of blood .

"Rodger that just keep working and if there are anymore death's report them in, and when you get the chance get the hell out of there as fast as most of you can , NASA control over and out" . I then knew what had to be done .

Take out the alien infestation but I couldn't let anyone else die on my hands . Hours later I heard another scream only this time and oddly enough , it came from the galley we rushed to see what was going on and that was when Jeanette was screaming in pain.

As something was moving inside her stomach minutes later it bursted open revealing a small alien like creature it looked at us and then took off . I, knew that this had to be it .

"Alright everyone" I said "When we get back to earth we are going to give these people a proper burial on earth" .

Everyone nodded with tears in there eyes I mean can ya blame them ? We just lost two Russians and now Jeanette hours later we then found Theodore Eleanor Charlene Alvin and Simon all dead in various areas of the station .

Sure enough, we did our space walk with what Russians we had left but here's the kicker once we got back inside that was it the Russians were almost to there shuttle but another was killed by one of those Xenomorphs _. _

_Just like in the movie Alien something tells me that these I think Xenomorphs are hunters _ I thought as I kept running I wasn't going to be next .

Me, and Brittany soon entered the docking bay to our shuttle as we got suited up .

We, fired up the shuttle Enterprise and began undocking from the ISS no way were we gonna stay there any longer .

The Challenger , wasn't far behind us we angled off and began our descent toward the Earth with our heat shields at max .

"Alright , Brittany"I said . "Make sure we keep those heat shields at maxium I don't want us destroyed once we start our descent toward the runway" .

Brittany , knew what to do and thankfully the shuttles landed , and the other shuttle landed alright but the last Russian was dead as the second shuttle came to a dead stop.

Men , stormed it to only find a dead Russian as he was already dead but most of his suit was eaten through ,with some sort of acid as there was a bite through his flesh and through to the other side .

I exited the cockpit as did Brittany and sure enough we were alive and well but the others were not , later we held a funeral for them , but this was the hardest thing to do burying your own siblings that you have known most if not your entire life .

Brittany cried onto my shoulder for the entire service I just looked into the sky in wonder who they were and how they got onto the ISS .

**15 years later **

A group of people were later sent up to the station to only find nothing but they did find traces of blood all over the station.

And that was when the killing started the xenomorphs started to attack as did the marines they blasted the xenomorphs with there guns.

But this wasn't the last they would see nor hear of the aliens cries for battle because the mother was laying various eggs almost ready to hatch , and deeper inside the ISS various eggs opened revealing what most humans call the 'face hugger' .

One of the marines walked inside and a face hugger launched at him thus taking him out but his screams of help could not be heard .

Which means that they plan to invade earth but not before another race known as the Predator were already on there way cause they must have smelled out there enemy .


End file.
